forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bugatti Chiron
}} The 2018 Bugatti Chiron is an AWD hypercar by Bugatti featured in Forza Motorsport 7 as part of the Dell Gaming Car Pack and as standard in Forza Horizon 4. Synopsis Named after Monegasque driver Louis Chiron, the Bugatti Chiron is the successor to the Bugatti Veyron 16.4. It gets its styling cues from the Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo concept car. Drivetrain Similar in concept to the Veyron, its drive consists of a Haldex all-wheel drive system, seven-speed dual-clutch transmission and an eight liter quad-turbocharged engine that produces and of torque starting from 2000 rpm. Platform As with the Veyron Super Sport, the high-performance variant of the Veyron, the Chiron has a carbon fiber body, but is based on a new carbon fiber monocoque that has a stiffness comparable to LMP1 cars. Weighing , it is lighter by than the Veyron 16.4 but still heavier than most hypercars including the Veyron Super Sport itself. Its rear wing deploys at and slightly lowers at speeds above to increase handling. It also folds up under heavy braking to improve braking performance. World record In a world record-setting test, the Chiron reached in 32.6 seconds, after which it braked to a stop 9.4 seconds later, thus setting a world record for 0 to 249 to 0 mph (0 to 400 to 0 km/h), done in 42 seconds. Its record was beaten by the Koenigsegg Agera RS in October 2017 that completed the same run in 36.44 seconds. For the 2019 production year, after ironing out issues and finally having a set of proper 300+ mph rated tires from Michelin, Bugatti introduced a 300+ MPH capable version of the Chiron for sale, making it simultaneously the worlds first road legal car to reach such speeds and the fastest road legal car in the world as of November of 2019. Performance The Chiron is capable of 0 to in 2.4 seconds, 0 to in 4.9 seconds and tops out at around , which is higher than its real life limited top speed of . Therefore straight-line performance is similar to that of the Veyron Super Sport, although the Chiron has slightly quicker acceleration and narrowly beats its top speed by up to . Despite being Weight difference in Forza Horizon 4 heavier than the Veyron Super Sport, the Chiron handles largely the same as the Veyron Super Sport. In addition, as the Chiron's center differential has a value of 86%, which makes it strongly biased towards the rear, coupled with its extremely high power output of , it actually experiences minor to moderate wheelspin off the line, requiring more caution than with other AWD cars. Statistics Conversions Trivia Game-specific *In Chapter 1 of the Horizon Story series "The Stunt Driver" in Forza Horizon 4, players must complete the Broadway Windmill Danger Sign using a Bugatti Chiron. *The Weekly Forzathon Challenge "Studs And Spark Plug" featured in the Series 19 Autumn Season can be completed using this car or the LEGO Speed Champions Bugatti Chiron. Behind the scenes * In Forza Horizon 3, if the player completes a Championship in The Outback using a supercar or hypercar, the Hospital Records DJs Chris Goss and London Elektricity may mention the Bugatti Chiron while talking about the Championship that the player just completed, foreshadowing the Chiron's future appearance in Forza Motorsport 7. Gallery FM7 Bugatti Chiron Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Bugatti Chiron Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH4 Bugatti Chiron Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Bugatti Chiron Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FM7 Bugatti Chiron Official.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Bugatti Chiron Official 2.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Bugatti Chiron Official 3.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Bugatti Chiron Official 4.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' Forzavista FH4 Bugatti Chiron Interior2.jpg|Dashboard FH4 Bugatti Chiron Interior.jpg|Interior References